zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Jovani vs. Pamela's Father Resuggesting this. Both are men that have been cursed by undead creatures, and both have loved ones that they need to be with but can't because of what they've become. Both appear to like Link's trasformations (Jovani shows affection for Wolf Link and Pamela's Father is fascinated by Deku, Goron, and Zora Link). Finally, both are involved in entering large underground series of tunnels that lead to castles. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Yay for connections. Diachronos (talk) 12:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : I think I was neutral last time. Ehh, if I went neutral last time, I change my mind. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :: : Just FYI, I don't believe you voted on this one at all last time. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : S'kewl. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Sure. There were some memorable things going on with these characters. Portal-Kombat : : This is too similar to Jovani vs. Skulltula Family for me.--MaloMart (talk) 01:47, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : : I find this very creative. Oddball 464 01:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ReDead vs. Wallmaster Two of the scariest creatures in the Zelda series. They're both zombie-like, and they usually harass the player in some way: ReDeads paralyze Link with their screams, while Wallmasters try to drag him back to the entrance of a dungeon. Diachronos (talk) 12:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : This will likely not win, but at least it will be a change of pace from the recent fights. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC)j : : Rather cliche and not that strong in my opinion. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : BRING OUT YER DEAD! --AuronKaizer ' 22:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : I feel happy! I feel happy- BONK Portal-Kombat : : Nice idea, but there's something about it I don't like. Oddball 464 01:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Granny vs. Syrup Someone else suggested this once and I liked it. Battle of the two witches (or at least Granny looks like a witch) that make potions that Link can purchase (I actually used to think Granny was supposed to be a 3D version of Syrup). Anyways they both have sidequests dealing with bringing them mushrooms for them to complete their ultimate potions as well. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Yes. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, good one there Joe. Can't complain. --AuronKaizer ' 22:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : :Didn't see this..... good fight.'-- C2' / 22:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Yas! Nice connections! | talk | '''Kanji:' ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' : : I don't like Syrup Portal-Kombat : : This is a really good one Oddball 464 01:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : : Nice one. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Dodongo vs. Gohma two of the highest recurring bosses and enemies in the series. Oni Link 17:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : It makes sense, but the connections are a little weak. Diachronos (talk) 17:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : I get what you're going for, but....nah. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : :I just have an odd feeling in my stomach, I can see the connections and thought in it though....'-- C2' / 20:57, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Eeh...so cliché'd. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it's true but I'm not too interested. Portal-Kombat : : My feelings about this are mixed Oddball 464 01:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Guru-Guru vs. Happy Mask Salesman First of all, both first appear in Ocarina of Time, then have a Terminian counterpart. Then they each appear in an Oracle game (Guru-Guru in Oracle of Seasons, and Happy Mask Salesman in Oracle of Ages.) Also, they are both associated with a song. Guru-Guru with the Song of Storms, and the Happy Mask Salesman with the Song of Healing. . On top of all of that, they each go CRAZY at Link on parts of Ocarina of Time and Majora’s Mask, though they seem to have a happy personality. The Midna (talk) 20:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : They're both interesting characters. But the Happy Mask Salesman creeps me out... he makes masks out of coffins! Diachronos (talk) 20:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : :Hey, this is one of the more creative fights this week.-- C2' / 20:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : I feel really cruel opposing this since other people are supporting, but I don't like it. The similarities are pretty weak in my opinion. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 21:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : . Aww yessir. The HMS = interesting fight. --AuronKaizer ' 22:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Well I don't think the connections are great, but who could refuse a clash between this paradoxical duo? Portal-Kombat : : I love both of them. This is a great fight Oddball 464 01:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : : I have to agree with Xykeb. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Crayk vs. Twilit Bloat Two, umm, I'm trying to think how to say this without infuriating Xykeb, creepy crawly critters (yeah, that works) that can turn invisible. One is a boss, one is a mini-boss in a more popular game.--MaloMart (talk) 21:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Oh, and the term "arthropod" would have sufficed. And for future reference, please nobody say 'he' or 'him' when referring to the Twilit Bloat. She is 'clearly' female. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 22:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : They're both really fun fights. Crayk actually gave me some trouble. Diachronos (talk) 22:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : Nope, not feeling it. --AuronKaizer ' 22:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) : : I loved fighting Twilit Bloat! And Crayk was pretty tough! Portal-Kombat : : Not very interesting to me Oddball 464 01:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : : Good connection. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) : :I'm not feeling it, but I get it.'-- C2' / 02:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Comments Wow, lots of good fights! I didn't oppose a single one. Portal-Kombat Anybody noticing a trend here? Four of these fights have a wall of supports and exactly one oppose. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Just a coincidence. --AuronKaizer ' 02:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I know it's a coincidence. I just thought it was interesting. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::That's what they're saying about me now? Paranoid? --AuronKaizer ' 02:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's weird, XZ. Interesting...The Midna (talk) 21:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Although I cannot actually make a template for it...Someone should do Epona Vs. King of Red Lions :Two things. It's been suggested (but you can still suggest it!) and you didn't sign your name. The Midna (talk) 01:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually he/she cannot. For one they do not have a username. Second, they do not have 50 mainspace edits. And third you cannot get someone to suggest something for you to start with so this whole question was pointless. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's so weird how the IPs always have really bad suggestions (Navi vs. Tatl, Epona vs. King of Red Lions, Old Man vs. Oshus, etc.) and they always try to get other people to suggest them. You'd think at least one of them would have a good suggestion or have the sense to read the rules. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 02:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Guess you're pretty much going to have to be a regular contributor in order to get into the whole "good fight/bad fight" thing.}}